Separados
by Danieru Neko
Summary: Romano repasa sus memorias concentrándose en las dolorosas separaciones que le ha tocado vivir, reviviendo la soledad y la confusión de entonces. Sin embargo, no todo es tan malo como parece.


_Hello everyone!_

_He vuelto con una nueva historia para Hetalia que, siendo muy sincera, me costó un parto escribir *giggles*. En algún momento la escritura se puso tan densa que estuve a punto de rendirme, pero decidí seguir porque no perdía nada con intentar._

_**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himayura.**_

_So, a leer.**  
**_

* * *

"_Feli-chan, ¡Eres tan lindo!"_

"_Miren lo que ha pintado Veneziano"_

"_Aww~ ¡Qué ternura!"_

"_Ita-chan hace tan bien sus labores"_

"_Feli-chan"_

"_Ven conmigo, Feliciano"_

"_¡No! Feliciano es mío"_

"_No, no te lo lleves"_

"_¡Yo quiero a Ita-chan!"_

"_¿Y su hermano?"_

"_¿Quién quiere a su hermano?"_

"_Feli-chan, Ita-chan, Feli-chan, Ita-chan"_

Nunca fue Romano.

En cuanto recuperó la conciencia supo que sería un mal día. Si en sueños ya le estaban machacando su inferioridad ante Veneziano, ¿Qué podía esperar del día?

Suspiró irritado. Aunque lo que realmente quería era seguir acostado y no levantarse hasta el día siguiente, tuvo que hacerlo.

—"_Andiamo, Lovino"_ — pensó Romano al salir de la cama, completamente desnudo como buen italiano, en dirección a la ducha.

Romano se encontraba en Nápoles, le gustaba ese municipio para tener su casa. A pesar de ser una de las ciudades más importantes del Sur, no perdía ese aire rural a su alrededor. Tenía un departamento en la ciudad, el cual tenía una hermosa vista al golfo, y una casa en las afueras, desde esta última tenía una vista privilegiada del Monte Vesubio, el poderoso volcán que sepultó a las ciudades de Pompeya y Herculano, en tiempos de su abuelo, Imperio Romano.

Como había recién llegado de Roma (luego de una reunión junto a su hermano y Berlusconi), se encontraba en su departamento. Salió, pensando en ir a su café de siempre a desayunar para luego ir a buscar algunos papeles y víveres y perderse en su casa mediterránea.

— _Buon Giorno, signore Vargas._

— _Buon Giorno, Enrico_ —saludó de vuelta al portero del edificio.

A pesar de que se le consideraba malhumorado y que prácticamente les ladraba a todos los países en las conferencias, cuando estaba entre _su_ gente la cosa era distinta. Quizás no sería alegre y cariñoso como Veneziano, pero al menos se mostraba cortés.

El día estaba apagado, el viento marino estaba helado y pegaba con algo más de fuerza que de costumbre. Las nubes cubrían el cielo y parte del Vesubio, el invierno estaba llegando al Mar Tirreno y se hacía notar.

Caminó sorteando a la gente y evitando las avenidas principales. Cuando vio a una _ragazza_ en el suelo, llorando porque se había caído, se acercó a ella, le ayudó a levantarse y le regaló una sonrisa luminosa, poco usual en él.

— _Grazie, signore _—le respondió la pequeña, tomando la mano de su madre (la cual sonrió también, agradeciéndole el gesto), despidiéndose.

El café estaba lleno de movimiento, varios oficinistas del sector paraban ahí cada vez que les tocaba salir por algún trámite, y también había varias hermosas mujeres que se reunían con sus amigas o amantes.

— _Buon Giorno, signore Vargas. _¿Qué es lo que se servirá hoy?

— _Capuccino e biscotti, per favore, Oriana_.

La muchacha le sonrió y fue rauda a cumplir con el pedido de Romano. El dueño del café era conocido de Romano hacía muchos años (Cada tanto debía cambiar de café y departamento para que nadie sospechara por qué no envejecía). Era uno de los pocos humanos que sabía su secreto. El café era un negocio familiar y el actual dueño, lo había visto cuando era apenas un mocoso insignificante, mientras su madre trabajaba en el mesón. El rostro de Romano jamás se le olvidó y años más tarde, cuando lo vio entrar al café, se asombró al darse cuenta de que era el mismo hombre. Ya después de unas cuantas conversaciones, el dueño le sonsacaría a Romano su verdadera identidad.

La vida era apacible en Nápoles. Su gente era alegre y relajada (¿Por qué él había salido todo lo contrario?), se vivía bien y eso les gustaba. El _capuccino_ estaba excelente y los _biscotti_, igual. Todo tan italiano, todo tan suyo. El único problema era la _Camorra_, la Mafia Napolitana, que aún el día de hoy seguía activa y él sin poder solucionarlo. Suspiró, la Mafia era parte de Italia (del Sur de Italia, mejor dicho) y de eso, no podía deshacerse (No porque la Mafia lo tuviese amarrado de pies y manos, para nada). Además, si pensaba positivo, la Mafia le había tendido una mano siempre que lo había necesitado.

Sintió que el día le acompañaba. Sin el Sol abrasador del verano, sus ganas de disfrutar de la ciudad se intensificaron. Veneziano gustaba de días cálidos, soleados, para disfrutar en la playa, junto a Alemania y Japón. Al contrario, Romano disfrutaba de los días otoñales, algo fríos y nublados, e invernales, sobre todo porque podía quedarse en casa, tomando _capuccinos_ a toda hora, viendo televisión. Respirando hondo, caminó hacia la playa y sentó en la arena un rato, observando el perpetuo ir y venir del Mar Tirreno, disfrutando del viento salado que movía sus cabellos castaños.

"_España, te daré soberanía sobre el hermano mayor de este niño"_

Así lo había dicho en esos tiempos, Austria. Y España estaba tan feliz, aunque él no resultó ser lo que esperaba.

"_Feliciano"_

Francia en sus múltiples intentos de separarlo de España le había dicho:

"¿_Tú crees que _Espagne_ te quiere de verdad, Romano? Lo único que quiere es a tu hermano. ¡Él mismo me dijo que había ido a rogarle a Austria para cambiarlos! Ven conmigo, Romano. Yo sí te quiero de verdad"._

— "_Sí, seguro_, _Francia, seguro que tú sí me quieres…pervertido"_ —pensó Romano, con una sonrisa amarga, recordando ese momento. Finalmente, Austria no había aceptado el intercambio— "_¿Quién lo hubiese hecho?"._

Nunca se fue con Francia, a pesar de lo que le había dicho. España merecía un castigo por haber intentado cambiarlo por Veneziano. Se quedaría con él y le recordaría todos los días lo que no pudo tener.

— "_¡Qué egoísta! ¿Hubiese cambiado algo el que me fuera con el pervertido de Francia? No. De todas maneras, Feliciano siempre sería mejor que yo"._

"_¡Eres tan lindo, Feli-chan!_"

Suspiró. Ahí estaba la respuesta a por qué hoy no debía levantarse.

Cuando se le agrió el ánimo de tanto pensar, decidió hacer otras cosas que lo mantuviesen distraído y pasó por el Municipio de Nápoles, para buscar unos papeles que le habían mandado desde Roma. Mientras iba hacia allá recibió una llamada del _Capofamiglia_ de la _'Ndrangheta_, que le reclamaba por algo que le había robado una facción de la _Cosa Nostra_. Romano, sin ánimos de atender los líos internos de la mafia, escuchó a medias, asintió a lo que decía el _Capofamiglia_ y se dejó a sí mismo una nota mental de realizar cuanto antes una reunión de familias. Las guerrillas internas de la mafia estaban haciéndose notar y lo primordial era mantener un bajo perfil.

— _Maledizione…_—exclamó queda y cansadamente, al colgar.

Los papeles fueron fáciles de retirar, así que no se detuvo mucho tiempo en el Municipio. Luego de eso, partió a paso veloz a una tienda a recoger algunos víveres. Había olvidado que quería llegar a su casa antes del almuerzo. Cogió de la tienda lo necesario para hacer unas pastas y salsas varias, unas cuantas verduras para las ensaladas, quesos varios y los ingredientes precisos para hacer el mejor _capuccino_ del mundo, según Veneziano.

Volvió pronto al apartamento, tomó la maleta que le esperaba ya lista, los papeles, los víveres y una carpeta con el programa de la próxima convención de naciones, las llaves de su auto y con buen ánimo se dispuso a salir de la ciudad. Si tenía suerte, Veneziano no lo llamaría en un par de días (porque se iba a casa del Macho Patata, ¡el infeliz traidor!) y no esperaba visitas.

— "_Después de todo, nadie se atrevería a molestarme… ¿verdad?_"

Y el último pensamiento le dejó un amargo sabor en la boca, que se le fue casi de inmediato pues una fina llovizna había comenzado a caer sobre Nápoles y debía concentrarse en el camino.

Cuando la llovizna se transformó en una suave lluvia, llegó a su casa. Rápidamente sacó sus cosas del auto y las llevó a la acogedora casita campestre, cuya fachada no se veía desde el camino, escondida por los árboles en la entrada.

Antes de comenzar a cocinar, ya la hora apremiaba y su cuerpo estaba pidiendo que lo alimentase, salió al patio trasero y se encontró con su propio jardín de tomates. España le había enseñado, a través de los años, a cultivar tomates y él, sin pensarlo, decidió poner un pequeño huerto en su casa. Sacó algunos que se encontraban lo suficientemente maduros y se encerró en casa, esperando no tener que salir nunca más.

Suspiró. Había terminado de hacer la masa para la pasta y la salsa de tomates estaba casi lista. Revolvió los frascos de especias buscando orégano, sacó unas hojas de albahaca de la planta que se erguía, dentro de un pequeño florero, en un resquicio cerca de la ventana y lo agregó a la salsa que bullía y dejaba la cocina con un sabroso aroma.

Estaba sentado, apoyado en el mesón de la cocina esperando que la pasta terminara de cocinarse, cuando sonó su celular. Era España. La lluvia sonaba fuerte ahora sobre su casa y el sonido del agua hirviendo le daba un toque hogareño al lugar. Decidió ignorar la llamada, hoy no se sentía con deseos de hablar. Una vez que el teléfono dejó de sonar y vibrar, lo silenció y fue a tirarlo en los sillones de su sala de estar. No lo volvería a escuchar.

Esperando su almuerzo, comenzó a recordar. Hacía mucho tiempo atrás, cuando Imperio Romano aún estaba con ellos, vivían los tres juntos en un bonito palacio en Roma. Mientras Imperio Romano hacía largos viajes visitando los lugares más alejados del territorio dominado por los romanos, ellos se quedaban en casa, aprendiendo con los tutores y pasando su tiempo libre de la manera en que les acomodara. Veneziano, más inclinado al arte, se la pasaba en los talleres, pintando, aprendiendo a trabajar el mármol, a tocar instrumentos musicales. Mientras tanto, Romano paseaba por la ciudad, por los distintos barrios, visitaba los templos de los dioses y también, cuando se aseguraba que no había nadie cerca, se dedicaba a un pequeño huerto que los esclavos le habían ayudado a montar y le habían enseñado cómo cuidar.

Cuando Imperio Romano volvió de uno de esos largos viajes, se encontraba herido. Y Romano, que venía del jardín, pudo vislumbrar las largas heridas sin cicatrizar que cruzaban la espalda de su abuelo. Preocupado, aunque sin demostrarlo, se acercó a él.

— _¿Qué pasa, viejo? _—preguntó el pequeño Romano, sin molestarse en saludar.

— _No, no es nada, Romano _—respondió el Imperio, cuando entendió que el chiquillo se refería a las heridas.

— _Estás sangrando…_

— _Sí, es sólo un corte, ¿Dónde está tu hermano?_

— _Pintando._

— _¿Puedes llamarlo?_

Y así, Romano fue a cumplir con la orden dada, no sin antes reclamar un poco como era costumbre.

Unos meses después, la guerra estalló en los límites del Imperio. Los "_Bárbaros_" estaban atacando los lugares más débiles del territorio romano y, según lo que escuchaba, estaban ganando.

"_Romano, ya eres lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarte solo. Llevas la sangre del gran Imperio Romano en ti, lo harás bien. Y como no puedo asegurar lo mismo de tu hermano, me llevaré a Veneziano conmigo"._

Claro, él era más fuerte que Veneziano, podría demostrar que era mejor que él y ¡ya nadie lo miraría en menos! Fue caminando por los pasillos del palacio que se dio cuenta de que estaría completamente sólo a merced de los recientemente independizados reinos que le rodeaban. Suspiró. Todo fuera por salvar a Veneziano. Mientras el viejo lo cuidara bien, no le importaba.

No pudo despedirse de su hermano.

Sus memorias lo habían traído de vuelta a la realidad, miró los platos sucios del almuerzo amontonarse en el lavaplatos y miró por la ventana. La lluvia que caía copiosa le había despertado las ganas de una siesta. Con tanto trabajo y reuniones, hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de una de sus costumbres más amadas. Los papeles, los platos y todo lo que tuviese que hacer podría esperar. A lo mejor con una siesta se le mejoraba el día.

"_¿Dónde vas, idiota?"_

"_Dímelo, ¡Ahora!"_

"_¿América…?"_

Hoy, seguramente, era el día de los sueños extraños. Resopló malhumorado y con algo de frío, se había quedado dormido sobre la cama y no se había abrigado. Tiritando un poco bajó a la cocina a prepararse un café y a reanimar el fuego de la chimenea que había encendido en cuanto había llegado. La lluvia se había apaciguado un tanto, pero no dejaba de caer.

El sueño del momento era con España (¡Siempre tú, bastardo inútil!) y no pudo evitar recordar todas las veces en que el español se embarcaba rumbo a América. De un momento a otro a Romano le tocó compartir a España con un montón de niños a los que él jamás había visto.

"_Lovi, tengo que ir a América. Sí, otra vez, es que los Virreinatos están peleando mucho entre sí y tendré que hacer nuevas divisiones. Te traeré muchos tomates de regalo y volveré pronto, Lovi, ¿sí?"_

El bastardo podía pasar como mínimo dos años en América, ordenando a esos revoltosos que se peleaban a cada rato. Y él, solo y asustado de los criados que había en casa de España, pasaba semanas enteras encerrado, extrañando (aunque no lo admitiera ante nadie) al idiota. Generalmente, llegaba Bélgica a calmarlo y con ella, sus sentimientos se transformaban en preocupación, que alguno de esos bárbaros indígenas de las colonias pudiese golpear a España, herirlo de muerte, etc.

"_Tranquilo, Lovino. Antonio es muy fuerte, no le sucederá nada y pronto volverá a tu lado"._

Bélgica le caía bien. No había que decirle nada para que entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque de todas maneras rebatió su afirmación, para no perder la costumbre.

— _No estoy preocupado por ese bastardo. Y si quiere, que se quede con sus colonias, allá en América, acá nadie lo necesita_ —le había respondido esa vez a la belga, la cual solamente rió, sabiendo que las palabras de Romano no eran ciertas.

Estaba oscureciendo ya y no había visto ni uno de los documentos que debería haber revisado, aunque, ¿A quién engañaba? No era el más disciplinado dentro de las naciones, generalmente hacía las cosas casi a última hora. De perfeccionistas, les dejaba el sitio al cejudo inglés y al Macho Patatas, con gusto.

Hablando de eso, ¿Qué sería de su hermano? En la cocina del Macho Patatas, de seguro preparando la cena, tapando de "_Doitsu, Doitsu_" y "_Ve~, Ve~"_ al alemán. Recordando a su hermano, esbozó una ligera sonrisa, ojalá estuviese dándole la migraña de su vida al alemán ese. Sus pensamientos siguieron la línea de su hermano. Los primeros años después de la Unificación no se veía el uno sin el otro, aún cuando pelearan mucho (en realidad, las peleas no eran tales, eran Romano retando a Veneziano) siempre iban juntos a todo lugar. Tenían una residencia común en Roma, Veneziano la había pedido en el mismo lugar donde estuvo alguna vez el palacio en el que vivieron en tiempos del Imperio, y pasaban así todo el año cerca del gobierno de turno.

Cuando se aliaron con Alemania para las guerras mundiales, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Veneziano, fascinado por el estoico alemán, comenzó a alejarse, poco a poco, de Romano.

"_No puedo, _fratello_, iré a casa de Alemania esta noche"_

"_Alemania piensa que es mejor que vaya con él en esta campaña"_

"Fratello, _saldré con Japón y con Alemania"_

"_Ve~ Alemania me regañó por hervir agua en el desierto, para hacer pasta"_

Desgraciado Macho Patatas, le había quitado la compañía de su hermano. No era que fuera a reconocerlo, pero con Veneziano se sentía menos solo. Bufó, terminando de un golpe el café que le quedaba. Ya estaba casi oscuro, así que decidió hacer algo rápido para cenar y luego, se adueñaría de la televisión un rato.

Despertó sintiendo una vibración extraña cerca del brazo y oyendo cómo alguien tocaba la puerta desesperadamente. Sintiéndose un poco confundido por qué responder primero, se decidió por la puerta, ya que encontrar su celular sería más complicado y si era importante, siempre podría devolver el llamado.

Desperezándose, caminó hasta la puerta de entrada, la que seguía siendo golpeada insistentemente y cada vez más fuerte.

— ¡Ya va! Demonios…

Al abrir la puerta, se sintió atacado. Sin darle tiempo de escapar o de defenderse, se encontró siendo abrazado fuertemente por alguien.

— ¿_Spagna?_

— Lovi~ ¡Estaba tan preocupado por ti! —comenzó el español, separándose un poco de Romano, aunque sin soltarlo del todo— ¿Dónde te habías metido?

— He estado toda la tarde aquí, bastardo.

— Te he llamado a tu teléfono y no contestabas, ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo! —exclamó España, abrazando una vez más al italiano.

— Bien, bien…Ya sabes que no me pasó nada, ahora suéltame y vuelve por donde viniste, español idiota.

Aunque España lo soltó, no se fue como Romano le había indicado y entró a la casa, siguiendo al mayor de los hermanos Italia.

— Lovi, ¿Por qué no contestabas? —insistió el español cuando vio que Romano encontraba su celular en las profundidades del sofá donde había estado durmiendo.

— Nada que a ti te importe —De repente, España se sintió observado minuciosamente— ¿Cuánto rato estuviste afuera? ¿Comiste algo, idiota?

España se revolvió incómodo y el ceño fruncido de Romano se acentuó.

— Debí habérmelo imaginado, tu imbecilidad nunca para de sorprenderme. Anda a darte un baño y vuelve a la cocina, idiota.

Alegremente el español fue a hacer lo que el menor le había ordenado. Mientras silbaba alguna canción, Romano suspiró. España era descuidado, inmaduro y exagerado.

— "_Pero es el único que siempre vuelve, ¿no es así?" _—pensó Romano, sonrojándose, haciéndolo parecer a uno de los tomates que amaba el idiota.

El italiano comenzó a buscar con qué alimentar al español. Mientras lo hacía, siguió recordando fragmentos de su pasado.

"_Don Antonio está llegando. Preparen todo para recibirlo. ¡Muévanse! ¡Muévanse!"_

Los gritos de los otros criados españoles llegaron a oídos del ya no tan pequeño Romano, había crecido mucho y su apariencia era de un chico de 17-18 años que agraciaba la vista de varias de las señoritas españolas del lugar.

España regresaba al fin. Habían sido más de ocho años esperando escuchar esas palabras y se sintió nervioso e incómodo. No sabía qué hacer, con mucho había reconocido que extrañaba al español, pero no se atrevía a ir más allá de esos pensamientos a pesar de que su instinto le decía que había algo más.

Por lo que le habían dicho, España había tenido muchísimos problemas con sus colonias, estas estaban sublevándose y buscando su independencia. Lo que España pensó que sería un trámite más, apaciguando a los rebeldes, se convirtió en una larga y dolorosa guerra, que no había terminado aún.

Sintió el sonido de las patas de los caballos, sus relinchos y los gritos de algunos soldados. Con el corazón latiendo rápidamente dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y salió corriendo.

Cuando lo vio bajar de su caballo, sus ojos verdes se veían desanimados hasta que se posaron en Romano.

— _¡Lovi!_ —lo llamó el español, corriendo hacia él con una sonrisa— _¡Mira cuánto has crecido!_

Cuando el español lo abrazó y lo levantó del suelo, no pudo evitar pensar en lo correcto que se sentía, en lo bien que se sentía.

— _Te demoraste demasiado, bastardo _—le dijo sin poder evitar las lágrimas en los ojos, dándole un pequeño golpe.

— _Pero ya estoy aquí, ¿no es así, mi Lovi?_

Romano recordó cómo el español lo llevó de la mano a la casa y él ni siquiera había intentado soltarse. Esa noche, después de la cena que recibió a España, este pasó por la habitación del italiano antes de ir a dormir.

— _Te extrañé, Lovino _—le dijo abrazándolo.

Sin saber por qué o cómo lo hacía, el italiano besó torpemente al español. Dándose cuenta del error que había cometido, se separó, asustado, sonrojado y confundido.

— _¿Lovi? _—preguntó el español sin dejar de abrazarlo, pero con una mirada preocupada.

— _Cállate, bastardo, ¡cállate! _—Romano se levantó y, soltándose del español, hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: salió corriendo.

El español lo siguió, para encontrarlo escondido en los huertos de tomates, encogido y con la mirada perdida.

— _Te amo, Lovino _—fue todo lo que necesitó decir.

Desde ese entonces estaban juntos.

"_Pero ya estoy aquí, ¿no es así, mi Lovi?"_

— ¿En qué piensas, Lovi?

— Nada que te importe, bastardo —le respondió con una ligerísima sonrisa, que si no fuera por los años que le conocía, el español no hubiese podido distinguir. Romano le sirvió un plato recién cocinado, con muchos tomates, para felicidad del español.

Esa noche, mientras el español dormía tranquilamente a su lado, Romano no pudo evitar pensar que aún cuando sufrió muchas separaciones dolorosas hubo uno, el más importante, que siempre volvió a su lado.

Siempre que España volviera a él, todo lo demás dejaría de importar.

Se pateó mentalmente por ser tan sentimental y estar pensando tan _románticamente_ en el idiota bastardo, aunque no pudo evitar una sonrisa y un último susurro.

— _Ti amo, Antonio._

* * *

_Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado._

_Y que no haya sido demasiado Drama, hasta yo me sorprendo D:_

_Saludos y muchas gracias por leer ^^  
_


End file.
